My Tale to You
by anipug
Summary: Hello, My name is Philo and I don't know if this document has reached any of Earth's internet servers from where I sent it, but if you are reading this, know that this is my tale of adventure to you. [Warnings: Rating my move up later, too many OCs, graphic content]


"Jesus Christ, Philo. Can you go any slower?" Tabitha asked over the computer.

"Where are you?" I asked.

It was a snow day and I had today off from working at the inn, so I had plenty of time to fart around on Minecraft with Tabitha before my party which started in... I looked over at my clock... just a half hour. It was my birthday. My _sixteenth_ birthday. The day of opportunities opening up and the end of childhood. I could finally work somewhere other than the inn, in fact, the next day I was scheduled for an interview at the water purification plant for an engineering job. _At sixteen!_ I hadn't even graduated college yet and I was already being offered a seriously great job. I was going to tell the whole town at my party to surprize them. Everyone was invited, courtesy to my aunt. We had a pretty small town up in Weed (blaze it) California, so we all knew each other. The natives had all known me since I was seven when I first came. Yep, life was pretty great right then.

"Look up," she said. I did so and spotted Tabitha's Edward Elric skin on the oak leaves above me. Fucking weeb. She was really something else.

"Why are you up there?"

"Better view," she responded nonchalantly. "Now hurry up and get up here." I sighed obnoxiously, pillared up to another tree and followed her once more, bouncing from treetop to treetop.

"Did you do that assignment for Hamburger yet?" Tabitha asked.

"You mean Mrs. Williams?"

"No."

"Yeah. She made the requirements super easy to meet. You should probably start it."

"Aww. You know me so well. I'll probably start it tomorrow."

"You do know that it was due yesterday, right?"

"Your point?" she asked like the smartass she is.

I sighed in defeat. "Nevermind."

"I think we're close," she said as the oak forest ended and opened up to a grass plane.

"You think we'll find them soon?"

"I don't know but we better. I want a horse."

"I bet you'll get a pony," I told her.

"It'll still be amazing with me riding it." I rolled my was a mystery that would be better never solved.

"You know what else- ah shoot!" My game crashed. That server screen was going to be the death of me.

"Crap. You too?" Tabitha asked. Aparently her's went down aswell.

"Yeah. It chose a good time to crash though. It would have blown if we found some horses and then it crashed right then."

"Nah. I want some horses and I don't care if we can't saddle them right then. The anticipation would be the best part!"

I couldn't help the little smile that pulled at my lips at her antics. She was something else. "I guess. I'm going back in."

"Pshh I'm already there. Hurry up; I think I found something. Not a horse though. Laaaame."

I glared as the loading screen mocked me, taking it's ever so sweet time.

"Dude! Hurry up, this looks like somethin' special!"

"I'm going! The server is taking forever."

"Bleeeehhh," she mocked.

By the time I got back in, Tabitha was nowhere in sight.

"Tabby." I looked around on the screen, nothing. She wasn't on the map and she wasn't on the server even though she said she got back in. When I looked back at her Skype camera, she was gone from her desk too.

"Okay, Tabitha, not cool." She probably got up to get food without telling me. Though, when I clicked back to my Minecraft screen, something that I didn't see before caught my attention. A beacon beamed up into the sky not to far away.

Oh how convenient. My game crashes, Tabitha disappears _right _after saying she found something interesting, there _just so happens_ to be an out of place beacon within a few steps, and… oh look, there is conveniently a strange 2X2 blue portal not listed in any of the mods. Who would have guessed it could have been Tabby?

Oh surely not little old Philo who has only fell prey to her hacks one too many times. Of course I wouldn't suspect anything.

Tabitha must have used some ever elaborate cheat to set this up and left so that my curiosity would get the best of me and I would jump in it and it would crash my computer or, knowing her, maybe the entire town, who knows? Last time, she sent me an email and when I opened it, it changed every pre-programmed noise on my computer to "heyyeyaaeyaaaeyaeyaa." That song would play _every goddamn time I did ANYTHING. _And it stayed that way for _three _months before I convinced Tabby to change it.

Oh no, of course I would never suspect anything.

Tabitha was an idiot if she thought I would have any part of her games. But still… that portal looked so… _inviting._ I was having a curiosity crisis.

On one hand, it could be some sort of cool extra level Tabitha rigged up for my birthday, but on the other hand, it could be some prank or super virus or something.

To jump, or not to jump. That was the question.

She wouldn't crash my software on my birthday would she?

_Yes._

"Tabby wouldn't do that." It sounded shit-eating even to me. After a few more beats of pointlessly contemplating, I gave in.

"oh, what the hell." I flung my arms up in defeat before moving my little Link forward and into the ominous blue portal, crossing my fingers.

And then…

Blue screen appeared with an electric buzz from my laptop.

"Fucking Tabitha Adaline Liang!"

That damn _fucking Tabitha!_

"Shit!" I shouted, yanking my hand away from my mouse that had just shocked me with static and sticking my index finger in my mouth. Then my screen then blacked out, along with all of the neighboring lights from town. The closest lights I could make out were from a few houses on the outskirts of town. Maybe it wasn't Tabitha?

Confused, I grabbed my flashlight bent under my desk to see what went wrong.

Power flux? The storm had receded and there was no lightning to hit any of the power lines. If the wind had blown anything over, it would have been a few hours ago at the peak of the blizzard. The lightbulb from my lamp was still in one piece and the fuse looked fine.

My room was pitch black except for the light of the sunset and my hand still throbbed. Could Tabitha even do this? Maybe. No, this was a blackout or something.

"Philo? You alright?" Aunt Delila called from downstairs.

"Ye-" Suddenly, a blue light. A blue light coming from my mouth. From _inside of my body_. "I'm fine!" It happened again. And the tingling in my hand was now creeping through the rest of my body.

_Holyfuckingshitwhatthefuckingfuckohmygodjesuschristwhatthefuck._

This wasn't a blackout. This wasn't one of Tabitha's shenanigans. This was something _magical_. I was hyperventilating but trying not to open my mouth for fear of what the blue light could do if it escaped. I had lost all coherent thought. Had I done drugs? When was the last time I went to the airport? Am I actually a robot?

Yeah. That last one made the most sense. I made a connection with the computer and sucked all of the power out of the area because that's what robots do, right? They glow and connect with computers.

"Ohmygod," I breathed. That blue light was still beaming from my mouth whenever opened. My lungs burned. I was shaking and maybe _just maybe_ this was a dream. I brought my tingling hand up to my face, it was shaking and it was fucking glowing. My fucking skin was glowing blue and I didn't dream in color and I hated the color blue at that moment.

My skin burned and my throat clenched up. I scrambled around from where i sat on my knees. I fisted at my shirt as if it was the source of suffocation and tore it off. My torso was glowing, especially near my heart. I tore at my skin, still unable to breathe. I burned and stung so horribly, I thought I would rather have died. This was the ultimate physical suffering to me. I was dizzy. Not from adrenaline anymore, but lack of oxygen. I crumpled to the floor, still trying desperately to keep my eyes opened and cough or yell or _anything._

"Philo?" I heard Aunt Delila call from the stairwell. My body shivered in the fetal position it was in, my face squished against the hardwood. Dear _God_ it burned, but in a flash, I went completely numb, paralyzed even. And then, it all went dark.

* * *

Yikes. That was something. This is a dumb fic that I've been wanting to do for a while now really just because I wanted an excuse to write a fantasy story with all my own characters but still have it as something fanfic on related for geeks to enjoy.

Also, Guest stars. Such as: ASFJerome, BajanCanadian, SkyDoesMinecraft, and CaptainSparkles.

This fic has a lot to offer so please don't get angry if I don't update until forever from now. I promise it'll be worth it. Sometimes I just get uncontrollable cases of highly frustrating and unrelenting writer's block And I'm a very busy person as is.

I will see you all soon with the next chapter, or my life depends on it.

thanks for reading!


End file.
